Saltine City
Saltine City was an alternative rock band from Skaneateles, New York, that formed from a group that started in April 2008. The group's last performance with Tom Droppa and Josh Cook was July 23, 2011, and John's last performance was on July 7, 2012. The band has gone through a number of name and lineup changes. From 2010 to 2012, John Buterbaugh (vox/guitar/keys) and Ryan Sayko (drums/percussion). The band drew influences from British and American artists when writing originals for their two demo albums, Resolution and John Buterbaugh and Friends and for their 2012 album Saltine City. Lineup Changes A predecessor to Saltine City formed on April 4, 2008 as a fusion of two groups and two solo artists: Young Halogen (John Buterbaugh), Knee Deep in Corpses (Colin Wentworth and Shiva Sharma), Sean Cooper, and Mitch Lucas. John saw Colin's band on MyBand called Knee Deep in Corpses and as John's band Young Halogen had broken up, he expressed interest in the group. As Colin mentioned Sean Cooper as a member of the group, John officially joined and changed the name of the band to Sugar Crash. Mitch Lucas joined, bringing his guitar, keys, and ukelele-playing skills. Colin's drummer Shiva Sharma was also a founding member. After a few weeks, however, Shiva left the band, believing it to be a waste, focusing his efforts on the band Framing Chris. Colin Wentworth was removed due to his reluctance to sing. Jake Simmons replaced Colin, bringing in multi-instrumental skills in guitar, bass, drums, mandolin, and piano. Mitch left the band to become manager; Nick Simmons took his place but left shortly thereafter. Sean's departure was the most dramatic, leading to a search for a bassist and drummer. During this vetting process, the band lost contact with Jake Simmons. Mitch offered to play bass and keys in addition to manager. Dan Lemp joined, and Shiva returned on drums with his brother Kartik on guitar. However, as the Skaneateles All-School Show approached, John could not get Kartik, Dan, and Shiva to play. John attempted to hire Scott Bruening on bass and Mark Cannucciari or Tanner Scarr on drums to no avail. John turned to Mitch for bass and Andrew Ebert for drums. The three of them performed "Resolution" as the Flannel Fridays. Kartik and Shiva left the band, causing the band to go on a short hiatus, while John continued to record demos. Eventually, John asked Kartik and Shiva to join the band again. However, Nick Simmons suggested that Jake Simmons and Ryan Sayko take their place. Still, the band was essentially a one-man band, leaving John to rename the band John Buterbaugh and Friends on October 8, 2009 to account for the constant lineup changes. The two Simmons cousins and Ryan Sayko backed John for the Pride Day concert and the Collective Car Challenge performers, but only Sayko remained as a constant member. John completed recording of the lead singles, "Resolution" and "Quicksand," with drummer Ryan Sayko for the album originally titled Type X, now simply titled Saltine City. The self-titled album was released on iTunes on July 7, 2012. Tom Droppa joined the group to record "Don't Worry About Me" and returned to play a show at Creekside. Tom also recorded "One of These Days" and "Standing in the Rain" with the group. The band renamed itself Saltine City on March 25, 2011, and Josh Cook briefly joined the band to play bass at the Collective Battle of the Bands. The band lost contact with Tom Droppa in August 2011, and Saltine City hasn't performed with more than two members since. In fact, the only time that Buterbaugh and Sayko performed together since then was for a few minutes at Creekside on July 7, 2012. Although the two jam together occasionally, they have not performed in public together since then. Flannel Fridays and Resolution (2008-9) * Scott Bruening * Mr. Chapman "It's pretty good." | Chronology = Flannel Fridays US | Last album = | This album = Resolution (2009) | Next album = }} Originally, one could download the songs from Resolution from the band's ReverbNation account. Only 20 CDs of this album were pressed. Many of the songs are attributed to Buterbaugh/Cooper although John wrote a great deal of the songs by himself. The band received acclaim from a few friends and their music had been described as "refreshing," "original," "a different way of looking at things," and "living up to its word." A few of their friends stated that with some practice and better recording quality, the band would go far. Those who criticized the album said the keyboard drums plagued many of the tracks; a few criticized the band for its lack of technical skill. Nevertheless, many have praised the album for its originality and concentration on strong songwriting. 'Track listing' All lyrics are written by John Buterbaugh. All music is written by Buterbaugh except where noted. # "Resolution" - 3:00 # "Mystery River" – 4:00 # "Forget the Night" – 3:35 # "Dharma" – 6:30 (John Buterbaugh, Sean Cooper, Jake Simmons) # "Lonely Clouds" – 2:20 (Cooper) # "Vocal Minority/Silent Majority" – 4:30 # "Red Rose Princess" - 1:14 # "Deethang" – 1:49 (Buterbaugh, Mitch Lucas, Dan Lemp) # "Huluna" – 3:37 (Buterbaugh, Cooper) # "School" – 7:55 (Buterbaugh, Cooper) # "In My Trace" – 3:39 # "Today's Today" – 4:45 # "Vox Demos" - 3:51 (Buterbaugh, Cooper) # "Voxfree Demos" - 3:38 ''Flannel Fridays'' and John Buterbaugh and Friends (January 2009-January 2010) | Chronology = John Buterbaugh and Friends US | Last album = Resolution (2009) | This album = John Buterbaugh and Friends (2009) | Next album = Saltine City (2011) }} John Buterbaugh released demo album John Buterbaugh and Friends on December 7, 2009 to a limited audience. Factors such as quality and equipment delayed the release of the album from December 1. John Buterbaugh and Phil Grimshaw of Wavemaster Studios in Marcellus, New York, produced and engineered. Two songs from Resolution were re-recorded for the album, and ten new songs appeared as well. The album features less electronic drum work, more guitar, and is considerably shorter than Resolution. 'Track listing' All songs are written by John Buterbaugh. # Resolution # Mystery River # Something There # Pickup Song # She Burns In My Soul # It's You I Can't Get Enough Of # Want You # Nothing Can Erase This Moment # Red Rose Princess # One of These Days # It'll Hurt Someday # This Is How It Ends ''Saltine City'' (January 2010-July 2012) | Chronology = Saltine City US | Last album = John Buterbaugh and Friends (2009) | This album = Saltine City (2012) | Next album = Modern Proverbs (TBD)}} John Buterbaugh will release his first professionally recorded studio album Saltine City in 2012 to iTunes, AmazonMP3, and Zune. All songs will be recorded with John Buterbaugh on vocals, guitar, and bass and with Ryan Sayko on percussion. "Don't Worry About Me" and "One of These Days" will feature good friend Tom Droppa on guitar. "Tom's work really added new dimensions to the songs," said Buterbaugh. "Worry About Me went from this drippy, dreamy piece to a funk rock jam." "I'm not really trying to chart," John says, "But I would like to get noticed by listeners, and I can't expect someone to sign me when there is so much noise and not enough music in the system. I just need to make more music and that's exactly what I'll do." Buterbaugh said that working in the studio with Droppa and Sayko was a pleasure. "They're interested, they know what they're doing, and they're committed. Musicians committed to help a group at this age are hard to find, and these two give me exactly that." After recording "One of These Days" at SubCat, the group performed a show at Creekside Books and Coffee in Skaneateles in January 2011. The concert was the first event at Creekside to be streamed live on the internet. 'Track listing' All lyrics are written by John Buterbaugh. All music written by Buterbaugh except where noted. #Resolution* (3:13) #Quicksand (2:49) #One of These Days* (3:18) (Buterbaugh/Droppa) #Don't Worry About Me (4:10) (Buterbaugh/Droppa) #She Burns In My Soul* (2:51) #Red Rose Princess* (4:11) #If You Wanna Be Famous (2:52) #Type X (4:32) #SaviourSelf (5:45) -*Re-recorded version of song from John Buterbaugh and Friends. Side Projects John had been working on a side project with longtime friend and musician Tyler Lorey called Tyler Meets John with a possible album titled Back and Forth. "I write a song, he adds something, and vice versa," Buterbaugh said. "We're going back and forth with this one, and with the chemistry we have as musicians, I think we'll make a great record. The music and the production is simple, but I welcome the process as a nice change of pace. My hope is that we can find the time to do a show together." The two have yet to perform together. Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:430 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2007 till:25/08/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:orange legend:Guitar id:bass value:yellow legend:Bass id:drums value:green legend:Drums id:bands value:blue legend:Bands id:Lines1 value:black legend:Albums id:Lines2 value:purple legend:Shows Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2007 BarData = bar:Knee text:"Knee Deep" bar:Young text:"Young Halogen" bar:Sugar text:"Sugar Crash" bar:Flannel text:"Flannel Fridays" bar:JBAF text:"JB&F" bar:Saltine text:"Saltine City" bar:John text:"John Buterbaugh" bar:Colin text:"Colin Wentworth" bar:Shiva text:"Shiva Sharma" bar:Sean text:"Sean Cooper" bar:Mitch text:"Mitch Lucas" bar:Jake text:"Jake Simmons" bar:Nick text:"Nick Simmons" bar:Dan text:"Dan Lemp" bar:Eebs text:"Andrew Ebert" bar:Kartik text:"Kartik Sharma" bar:Ryan text:"Ryan Sayko" bar:Tom text:"Tom Droppa" bar:Josh text:"Josh Cook" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Knee from:01/03/2007 till:01/04/2008 color:bands bar:Young from:09/10/2007 till:01/04/2008 color:bands bar:Sugar from:01/04/2008 till:02/01/2009 color:bands bar:Flannel from:02/01/2009 till:08/10/2009 color:bands bar:JBAF from:08/10/2009 till:29/05/2010 color:bands bar:JBAF from:25/08/2010 till:10/09/2010 color:bands bar:JBAF from:17/09/2010 till:25/03/2011 color:bands bar:Saltine from:25/03/2011 till:07/07/2012 color:bands bar:Colin from:01/03/2007 till:05/05/2008 color:vocals bar:Shiva from:01/03/2007 till:05/04/2008 color:drums bar:Shiva from:09/07/2008 till:02/03/2009 color:drums bar:John from:04/04/2008 till:10/09/2010 color:vocals bar:John from:17/09/2010 till:07/07/2012 color:vocals bar:Sean from:04/04/2008 till:02/06/2008 color:guitar bar:Sean from:03/07/2008 till:02/01/2009 color:guitar bar:Mitch from:01/04/2008 till:09/07/2008 color:bass bar:Mitch from:11/03/2009 till:18/03/2009 color:bass bar:Eebs from:11/03/2009 till:18/03/2009 color:drums bar:Jake from:05/05/2008 till:05/07/2008 color:bass bar:Jake from:27/05/2010 till:29/05/2010 color:bass bar:Nick from:01/06/2008 till:02/06/2008 color:drums bar:Nick from:09/01/2009 till:02/03/2009 color:guitar bar:Nick from:01/01/2010 till:27/05/2010 color:bass bar:Nick from:27/05/2010 till:29/05/2010 color:guitar bar:Dan from:01/12/2008 till:18/03/2009 color:guitar bar:Kartik from:09/01/2009 till:02/03/2009 color:guitar bar:Ryan from:18/01/2010 till:07/07/2012 color:drums bar:Tom from:25/08/2010 till:25/07/2011 color:guitar bar:Josh from:11/07/2011 till:14/08/2011 color:bass LineData = at:20/01/2009 color:black layer:back at:08/12/2009 color:black layer:back at:07/07/2012 color:black layer:back at:18/03/2009 color:purple layer:back at:10/03/2010 color:purple layer:back at:29/08/2009 color:purple layer:back at:21/05/2010 color:purple layer:back at:27/05/2010 color:purple layer:back at:29/05/2010 color:purple layer:back at:08/01/2011 color:purple layer:back at:25/07/2011 color:purple layer:back Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 2008 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2012